


A New Family...

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Enola Holmes - Fandom, Fan fiction - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly is on the most important search of her life, will she find out if she's related to the worlds only Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventure Awaits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheForest/gifts).



> This is a Enola Holmes type fiction but it's set in the BBC's version of modern day Sherlock.

I'm Lilly, I'm 15 years old and I'm adopted. I lived with my parents on an estate just outside of London for my entire life, that is until my parents passed in an accident last week, I don't have any relatives at all, all of them have passed as well. Since I have no parents and no guardians now I'm being placed in a foster home for teens in Bristol, I'm none to happy about it either. My parents told me I was adopted just last month and I've been trying to get information about who my real mother is. I haven't gotten much anything yet unfortunately and once I was in the home I would have even less of a chance to find out. I have discovered that I was born in London to a woman of fifty. I need more information, therefor I cannot go to the home, I must stay free even if that means running away. I've saved a considerable amount of money over the years and I've cashed it all and I have it in a little pocket I sewed to the inside of my shirt that I was wearing today.

A nanny has been staying with me for the week until my parents had been buried and things were in order for me to go to the home. She is such a sound sleeper that I've managed to sneak out the last few nights with supplies and stash them at a little rock outcropping on the estate. It was my place to go if I needed time alone, I spent three days there after my parents died only coming into the house at night to sleep. Tonight I'm finally ready to leave for London. It's scary but I know if I ever want to find any more information about my real family I have to do this.

Leaving after I hear the snores of the nanny I leave the house and run to my hideaway grabbing my bike and supplies and taking off around the fields around town and towards the railroad tracks that lead to London. I peddle hard and long until day break and I find some dense woods that would be a good hiding place for the day to rest and await the night to set on. I know people would be looking for me so I made sure to hide far in the forest and leave no evidence of where my tracks of the bike had been. 

As I fell asleep in a crook of a tree the reality hits me...I'm alone now.

Waking later I eat an apple I packed and headed off towards London again. Peddling far and hard I arrived in London late in the night, it was still bright from the city lights and the few bars and clubs that remained open. I found a hotel that I could check into for the night, I couldn't just walk in as I'm sure everyone had seen a picture of me now so I pulled a hat over my ears and tucked my hair up in it. I wrapped a scarf around my chin to hide a bit more and I ditched my bike and walked to the hotel.

A teen walking into a hotel close to midnight would alert most people but thankfully I looked much older than my age, more of 20 than of 15. It was a blessing in some cases, such as tonight.

"One room please." I said trying to hide my fear.

"How long are you staying?" 

"I'm unsure, two days to start please."

"Name?"

I hadn't yet thought of a name, I very well couldn't keep my old name. I thought fast "Tiffany Dorsey" I said.

"Credit card? Or cash?" 

"Cash," I had pulled a few bills out of my secret pocket before entering.

"I'll need you to pay in advance then." The clerk explained. I would pay each day for any additional time I spent there. I nodded and paid the bill and to my relief got a room and I hurried to get in and lock the door. It didn't look like the best place in town but I was just happy to have a bed tonight and somewhere warm to rest.

Awaking that morning I got directions to the city department and headed off to search for my adoption records. First I stopped by a clothing store and a beauty supply store and got a new outfit and dyed my hair. I emerged from the restroom I stopped in looking like a new person. I added make up to make me look older and not quite like myself as I didn't want to raise suspicion as to who I was. 

I don't know how but I managed to get a look at the adoption records and the clerk that was helping me got called away and while she was out I grabbed Lilly Feola's file (my name) and tucked it under my jacket quickly before the clerk returned. I look through some files with her a bit and then we parted ways acting as if I couldn't find the information I needed. 

When I arrived at the hotel I went to my room and put the do not disturb sign on the door and looked through my file. 

Name: Lilly Feola   
Adoptive parents: James and Kelly Feola.  
Birth Mother's last name: Holmes

It went on to list my birth date and other information I was less worried about. I got what I wanted... I had my mothers name... Holmes...  
It sounded so familiar, I thought and thought and then it hit me. A detective Sherlock Holmes came to mind. Could I be related to Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective?  
I needed more information before I could approach him or anyone named Holmes. I needed to find out more about him and I needed his mothers name most importantly. 

After a few weeks of snooping and doing detective work of my own I managed to find Sherlock's mothers name, a Violet Holmes of London. I acquired hospital records for Violet and I discovered that she was in the hospital at the time of my birth. I had enough information I could approach Sherlock Holmes with. How I would do that I was still unsure. I didn't want my true identity exposed incase he turned me over to the authorities. 

I needed a plan...


	2. The Meeting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly meets the Holmes family...

I spent the last two days coming up with a plan. I've finally figured it out and I'm on my way by cab to 221 Baker Street. Thoughts raced through my mind on the ride there;  
-Would Sherlock turn me away immediately  
-would he hear me out? Then kick me out?   
\- or would he help me.

I'd find out soon enough as I pulled up to 221. Getting out of the cab I stare at the door unsure if I was really ready. Some force made me walk to the door and push the buzzer, a landlady Mrs. Hudson answered and showed me in. She went upstairs to see if Sherlock would be willing to see me. 

"You can go on up, it's the first door at the top of the stairs dear." She called as she walked back downstairs. 

"Thank you." I said preceding up the squeaky stairs soon arriving at the door.

There he was sitting at his desk awaiting me. He looked quite tall and had sharp defined cheekbones, much like mine. I could be staring right at my brother...

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name from Mrs. Hudson, but come in."

"I'm Tiffany Dorsey."

"Talk.." He said abruptly as if I was waisting his time. 

"I..." I blushed and looked down at my hands I was wringing in my lap.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow confused.

"I...god...I think..." I stammered.

"What is it?" He asked in a sharp tone.

"I think I'm your sister..." I blurted out and turned even redder, if that was possible. 

"I'm sorry? You what?!" He said turning to face me and he stopped pacing the floor.

"I'm pretty sure I'm your sister."

"My mother has had no other children than myself and my brother Mycroft, it's crazy to think otherwise."

"It's true, Mr. Holmes." I couldn't stand to look at him.

"You have proof?!" He asked sharply.

I handed the documents I had gathered over the few weeks I've been in London to him and he sat at his desk looking through them mumbling to himself. 

"This isn't possible..." He mumbled as if he was trying to convince himself. He turned to look at me but I looked away as I was to embarrassed for coming here. 

I got up in a haste before I started crying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." I ran out the door and down the stairs with Sherlock close behind me. I reached the foyer area downstairs before he managed to jump the last few steps and land behind me to grab my elbow. 

"Wait...look at me..." He said.

I turned to do so but my eyes had reddened and I was crying. He touched my cheekbones and then his and my jaw and his. He studied me closely and looked into my eyes. Same color as his, my hair even dyed, curled like his. My height, the same as him at my age, he uttered to himself.  
"Tell me, how old are you?" He asked still studying me.

"Fifteen sir." 

"Your real name... It isn't Tiffany Dorsey, so what is it?" 

"Lilly Feola"

"You're the missing one, everyone has been searching for you for weeks."

"I'm aware sir."

"Sherlock, please." 

"I'm sorry si...Sherlock. I guess you'll be turning me into Scotland Yard."

"No..." He said looking at me in the eyes, he was done studying me. I looked to him in confusion, he must believe me.

"I'm not turning you into anyone. I'm contacting my brother and my mother, until they can arrive I'd should like you to stay here please." 

He showed me back upstairs to his flat, phoned his brother and mother and they were both on their way to Baker Street. He didn't give them a reason as to why he needed them he just asked them to meet there, that it was a matter of great importance. He sat down in a black leather chair and I sat in the chair across from it. 

"Lilly, have you known for long that you were adopted?" He asked, his tone soft.

"Two months now is all." 

"Your parents died, am I correct?"

"Yes." I began to cry and wiped my tears away. 

Soon his brother and mother walked into the flat looking between him and I, confused. I got up right away and Sherlock walked over to them.

"Mother, is there something you'd like to tell us?" He asked sternly.

"No dear, what is going on?"

"Yes Sherlock I'd quite like to know that myself." His brother Mycroft I assumed.

"This is Lilly, she was adopted at birth and her records show she was born to a woman of fifty with the last name Holmes."

"There could be more Holmes out there dear." The woman spoke.

"Yes but I find it very odd that this young lady bears quite a resemblance to me and Mycroft, and the fact that at age fifty I remember you being noticeably absent for several months. Now mother dear is there something you'd like to tell us." 

The woman sat on the sofa against the wall and looked at me before beginning to cry.

"Alright, alright..." She said quietly.

Mycroft and Sherlock looked to her.

"It was an accident, it wasn't planned and I knew I couldn't raise a child at my Agee's. The couple had arranged the adoption before she was born and everything was sure to be kept quiet." She looked to me with teary eyes "I'm so sorry, I thought you would be better with them than with an old woman like myself."

I began to cry before the woman I would become to know as Violet got up and walked across the room to me. She too studied my face and features, she noticed the resemblance as well. Before I could think, she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly as my two brothers looked on. 

"You could have told us... This... Finding out like this is an outrage." Spoke Mycroft, he had difficulty finding words to say.

Violet ignored them for the time being and sat me down and spoke to me.

"Are you well taken care of?" She asked.

"I was, yes ma'am." 

"Was?" 

"Her parents died last month, she's been on the run since." Sherlock cut in.

"Where have you been staying, are you well?" The woman spoke with great concern.

"I've been staying over in the East End at a little hostel, I have money I had saved growing up and I've been eating well."

"In the East End!" The three adults exclaimed almost at the same time.

"My dear girl you shouldn't be staying there alone. It isn't safe for a young girl such as yourself." 

"I don't have anywhere else to go." I stated, tears filling my eyes again.

"At the teen home they intended for you to stay at." Mycroft said quite rudely.

"MYCROFT!" Sherlock and Violet said in unison. Mycroft just raised his brow and rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, you'll be staying with me until we get this mess straightened out." Sherlock stated before anyone could say anything else.   
"I have a vacant room upstairs, you'll stay there for the time being." He continued.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I won't allow my sister to be placed anywhere else." 

"You have no idea how to raise a child Sherlock much less a teenage girl." Mycroft spoke.

"I do agree darling, she has to have someone that can care for her." Violet said.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need a sitter." I spoke up.

"You'll stay here with me." Sherlock stated again.


	3. The Mess I've Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly finds out the reason her mother left her and who her father is...

"Mrs. Hudson!!" Sherlock called downstairs for the landlady. She soon appeared in the doorway.

"Mrs. Hudson, please show Tiffany to John's old room, she will be staying here for a few weeks while we sort things out." Sherlock said while keeping my true identity a secret. 

"Sherlock, you have no idea how to take care of a growing girl! She needs a mother figure in her life to teach her and raise her well." Violet spoke harshly as soon as I had gone from the room.

"She would have a mother figure if you hadn't chosen to cast her aside to keep your pure nature in society." He spoke in a disgusted tone.

"Now see here! I was fifty years old and no one knew I was pregnant, not even your father. I left on a supposed ladies trip around the world to keep this a secret. I was ashamed something like this could happen at my time and place in life. Already having two grown boys and a good standing in the woman's club I could not risk anyone finding out." 

"Woman get pregnant at all stages and places in life mother, it isn't shameful. You're vain, you couldn't risk letting anyone know your secret because you found it to be shameful." His tone growing with anger. His own mother would hide something this big from her own family because she valued her social standing more than her daughter.

"Father doesn't know?" Mycroft interrupted the two before a big argument occurred. 

Violet looked shameful, her perfect world being turned upside down "No, he doesn't know..."

Sherlock began to ring his father Siger Holmes.

"Father, could you please come to Baker Street? We have someone that should like to meet you..." 

Violet wanted to speak up and hang the phone up before Sherlock could tell him but it was too late. 

I returned from my new room upstairs and joined the adults that I had just met three hours ago and now would be my family, or lack thereof. 

"I'm so sorry," Violet cried as she came to hug me "my actions and reasoning for placing you with another family are disgraceful and unforgivable." 

I was to shocked to speak as I wasn't aware of the conversation that had occurred while I was upstairs with Mrs. Hudson. 

"Please tell me you had a good childhood..." She spoke softly.

"Yes... It was very nice. My parents were very nice and caring." I answered.

Soon a tall older gray haired man came into the flat, he looked like Sherlock with his cheekbones and jaw line. 

"What in heavens is going on?" He spoke.

"It does seem mother has something to tell you..." Mycroft spoke first. The old man looked towards me and Violet. 

"Oh Siger... I've kept something from you for years. Siger... this... Is Lilly, she's your daughter." 

"You must be joking. When? Why..." He stuttered.

"My around the world ladies trip, I was fifty and I just went to Bristol to carry her to term. I couldn't..."

"She found it shameful and worried about her social standing..." Sherlock cut in sounding rather annoyed.

"I couldn't risk anyone finding out! You must understand..." Violet pleaded to Siger.

"You should have told me. We could have worked things out, raised her. To hell with social standings Violet. Placing our daughter into hands of strangers! Where has she been?" 

"A lovely family in the country, they have raised her."

"Why now? Why find us now?" The man spoke to me. I was upset from hearing the true reason my birth mother left me. 

"Her parents died last month, she needed to find us so she didn't have to go to a teen home. She's been in the east end of London for a month! She will be staying with me until we can work this out." Sherlock spoke up. 

"I'll speak to Lastrade and let him know Lilly has been found." He continued.

"You can't tell anyone! They will take me away!" I yelled. "I shouldn't have come here, I can't stay... You can't tell anyone." I grabbed my bag from the couch and ran hard out the door, this time I managed to get out out and down the street into the crowd before Sherlock could catch me, he was blocked by Violet and Siger standing between him and the doorway.   
********  
Sherlock cursed as he got back to his flat. 

"I'll put people out to look for her, once she's found she will be sent to the home in Bristol as she was supposed to be." Mycroft said smugly.

"You can't Mycroft! I'm going to obtain guardianship of Lilly, she WILL live with me!" Sherlock spoke.

"She's our daughter, she'll live with us," Siger spoke up. Looking to his wife before continuing "as she should have been."   
******  
I was long gone from Baker Street by then, I had made my way by underground and cab back to the hostel in the east end. Locking my door and laying on the bed I began to sob. No one wanted me, only Sherlock. I've ruined a family, I've come in and turned their world upside down. I was selfish, greedy to think they would accept me with open arms. I cried myself to sleep that night and slept heavily.

Awaking the next morning I headed to the beauty supply shop again and rushed back to the hostel to dye my hair yet again. I couldn't risk being seen, I had to find other accommodations and fast.


	4. I'm Safe... I Think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly remains in hiding, but for how long...

With the entire Holmes family knowing where I was staying I had to get out of my current hostel and flee to a different one or at least try to find a vacant room where I could hide, they were sure to be looking for me. I checked out and pulled my hat down over my ears again to hide clear view of my face incase anyone was to be watching. 

I caught a cab and told the cabby to take me to an industrial area of London, somewhere no one would find me... at least I hoped. 

I managed to find a room with a nice older widowed woman, I cleaned and cooked for her and in return she paid my room and board. It wasn't the best place but at least no one knew my true identity and I had a place to sleep and keep me out of the rain. 

"It's a shame about that young girl missing for four months now, they are giving up the search for her alive. They say it's now a search and recovery mission, they fear she's died or was kidnaped by now. " The elderly widow spoke to me as I cooked breakfast. 

"That's a shame, poor girl. So scared to go to that awful home for teens, I'm sure." I answered Mrs. Jane the widow. 

"Yes, well I hope she is doing okay and is still out there somewhere safe." 

"Me too Mrs. Jane. I do have a feeling she's well."

"They say Sherlock Holmes is still on the case, he refuses to give up." 

"Great man I'm sure. He should give up though, I'm sure she's okay on her own." 

The conversation ended there and I was relieved. Of course I still wondered about Sherlock and the other Holmes but I couldn't reveal myself now.   
*******  
Three months have passed since I moved in with Mrs. Jane and I last saw anything of Sherlock. I wanted to see him I really did but it was impossible. I wanted a brother, a family, anything really. I was thankful for Mrs. Jane, she was like a grandmother to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide forever. I decided to write a letter to Sherlock and I would pay someone to deliver it, I wouldn't step close to Baker Street in fear of being caught.

"Dear Mr. Holmes,

I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you, I couldn't risk being taken. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I am well, I'm eating and sleeping well. I wish I could meet you again... 

-Tiffany Dorsey"

Sherlock read this out to his brother. 

"Mycroft, I need custody of her. She's living well but she needs family." He said putting the letter on the desk.

"I'm sorry brother dear, but there is nothing I can do."

"She's our sister Mycroft! You have to get her into my custody, somehow."

"She's missing Sherlock, I can't give you custody of missing child! There is nothing I can do until you find her."

Sherlock left in a huff, he went to his friend John Watson and his wife Mary for help in flushing me out of hiding. 

"John, you have to help me find her. If anyone finds her before I do she will be taken and I won't be able to help her." 

"What do you need Sherlock, Mary and I will help in any way we can."

"I've had my homeless network looking for young girls with my facial features and they have sent a few tips to me. They mostly center in an industrial area of town, they've tried getting pictures of her but none are good enough to tell wether it's her or not. If I go and search her out she will know me and run, I can't risk losing her again.

The three devised a plan and set it into motion.  
*******  
I always head out to the market for Mrs. Jane every Wednesday at eleven. I don't have that long of a walk to the market but I try to hurry incase anyone may be looking on. 

"Hello." A short gentlemen says as I pass him in the street.

"Hi." I say and keep walking.

"Morning." A blonde woman passes by shortly after.

I nod my head and keep walking. As I round the corner to the market I bump into a tall slender figure as I'm looking at something in my purse.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I say as I look up to apologize.

The stranger holds my shoulders. "Hey, what are you do..." I say as I finally get a look at his face, it's Sherlock. 

"Hello...Lilly." 

"How'd you find me?"

"Homeless network, and the help of my two friends." He says as he looks behind me. John and Mary stand behind me. 

"You're routine is too predictable, really should change things up." Sherlock spoke with a smug smile.

"You turning me in?" 

"No, I am however having a chat with my friend and I'm going to get custody of you. You will not be going to any home if I have anything to do with it." He took me by the arm and led me to a waiting car around the corner. Mycroft was sitting in the back seat. 

"Hello sister..." He spoke.

I rolled my eyes as I was thoroughly pissed. "My landlady will need her groceries... She can't get out on her own." I say.

"Give the address to me, I'll get her groceries." Mary spoke. I handed her the address and key before calling Mrs Jane to let her know that a friend would be bringing her groceries as I had an emergency come up. 

Sherlock got in the car placing me between him and Mycroft. I wasn't getting out of this one.


	5. My Brother the Worlds Only Consulting Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly finally gets what she has always wanted...

We pulled up at New Scotland Yard shortly after my encounter with Sherlock on the street corner.

"I thought you said you weren't turning me in?" I protested.

"Chill, I'm not turning you in. I have a friend that can help us out. I won't let anyone take you, trust me." Sherlock spoke in a soft gentle tone.

"Let's get this over with..." Mycroft stated as we got out the car.

Sherlock held my arm so I wouldn't escape again and soon arrived on the 14th floor at the office of Detective Inspector Lastrade. 

"Sherlock?" The inspector questioned why Sherlock had me by the arm.

"Lastrade, this is my sister. You however know her as Lilly Feola."

"The Lilly Feola that has been missing for four months? That Lilly?" He said to Sherlock but looked at me.

"Yes..."

"Wait...what? You're sister?" He sounded confused.

"Yes, my sister. Much younger sister. I'm not here to turn her in, I'm here for your help in getting Lilly into my custody."

"Sherlock? I...I...I have to turn her over to the Bristol teen home. If you have proof that she is your sister I can help you but she'll have to stay in protective services until we can get a court date and judge to give you custody." 

"No, she'll stay with me. I won't allow her to go to a home, she's been through enough."

"Stop your bickering," Mycroft broke in "listen Detective Inspector, I do have proof she is our sister, my mothers daughter. I was as keen to send her off to Bristol at first myself, but I realize now that she needs Sherlock and her family as much as Sherlock needs her. I have higher power over any judge, I will give him custody of Lilly."

I cried tears of joy as I heard this from Mycroft, I didn't know he cared for me. Sherlock let go of my arm but only so that he could hug me. 

Paper work was signed and filed, I was soon in the protective custody of my brother Sherlock Holmes. I no longer had to fear being caught or fear being alone.  
********  
The public found out that I was found and now know to be a Holmes, Lilly Holmes to be exact. The media clambered me, my brothers and birth parents for a few weeks but finally things died down and I could move on with my life. 

A month had passed since I was in my brothers care, I've learned lots of things about him. Sometimes he yells at the door bell or phone to stop ringing, it's strange but I too find myself doing the same. The more time I spend with Sherlock the more I realize I'm like him, not just my facial features but my personality and my ways. We can go days on end without so much as a hello to each other, usually he's working on a case. He's even started teaching me some things, I'm great at deductions now thanks to him. This summer he is even allowing me to help on his cases.  
********  
"Lilly?!" Sherlock calls up to me. 

"Yeah?" 

"Come here." He never really says please or thank you much but I'm trying to teach him so manners, he's dreadful at them. 

"What's the magic word?" I call down, teasing him. He hates this.

"Now!" 

"Not the right word..."

"Lilly, PLEASE come here now."

I snicker and walk downstairs to see my brother Mycroft and Violey and Siger in the living room. 

"Oh, hello." I speak, I'm still kinda angry with my mother for placing me up for adoption for such a petty reason but I do act nice and cordial around her, nice manners I suppose , something Sherlock or Mycroft know little about.

"Hello Dear," Siger and Violet say as I walk into the room.

"Brother mine..." I say to Mycroft who is standing in the corner.

"Lilly." He replies.

"Now, what is it you want?" I asked Sherlock bluntly. 

"It's Mycroft and mother that wanted you."

I turn to face them before they begin to speak. 

"Lilly, we feel it's in your best interest if you attend an all girl boarding school." Mycroft spoke.

"But!..."

"Before you continue let me finish. As I was saying, we feel this way because you need a proper upbringing and some female influence." Mycroft cut me off.

"I don't..." I tried to cut in.

"It's either boarding school or you go live with mother... Your choice." Mycroft ended.

"She's in my custody Mycroft, she's doing perfectly fine here." Sherlock protested. 

"You can come see her as often as you like Sherlock, she'll love growing up in the country. I will be her teacher, no need for boarding school or private school when you have a mathematician as a mother." Violet spoke up.

"I'm fine with teaching her here, you will not take her from this place and turn her world upside down once again!" Sherlock said as he got up from his chair. Pushing Violet, Siger and Mycroft out of the door to his flat in a rush. He turned to look at me. "You don't need to worry about them, I have custody and I will protect you as a brother should. Besides you are my student, I will teach you all I can then you will be attending a private day school here in London.   
**********  
I didn't hear much from my parents or Mycroft for a few months as Sherlock taught me certain skills and then I headed off to a private school. During the summer my brother did take me on cases and we solved quite a few, I had so much fun and I learned so much from him. However now that I learned my skills from Sherlock I began to realize that my brother Mycroft still followed me every once in awhile to check up on me. It's nice I suppose that he cares enough about me to keep an eye on me. I did end up getting closer with my mother and we spoke every week on the phone and I spent a few weeks in the summer with her and my father in the country. 

I finally had a family that I've been waiting so long for. I was happy and I felt safe, thank goodness for Sherlock Holmes my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may from time to time add a chapter to this but right now I think Lilly is plenty happy with her new family. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
